The invention relates to a method for the assembly/dismantling of the axles and/or the steps or pallets of escalators or moving sidewalks.
German patent document DE-A 551 716 concerns an endless transporting device for continuous operation, in particular a mechanical stairs with two halves that move in opposite directions. The transporting device comprises two endless chains, the links of which are interconnected with spherical joints and are connected via additional spherical joints to strut axles bracing axles!, which function as axis of rotation for a portion of the transporting device, for example for a step. The side walls of the stair step element are each provided with an opening, the diameter of which corresponds to the outside diameter of the cylindrical sleeves and for which the narrowing of the width corresponds to the axle diameter. The axles are interconnected in pairs with a pin, next to the outer chain links of the traction chain. The step is inserted with its openings into the sleeves, which themselves are kept at the required distance by the strut.
German patent document DE-A 23 42 849 concerns a fastening device for the steps of an escalator or the like on the crossbars that are connected to the conveying chains. Provided is at least one clamp with two clamping jaws, one of which is connected so tightly with the stair step that it fits itself against the respective crossbar during the insertion of a step from one side. The other clamping jaw is connected movably to the step such that this clamping jaw comes to rest automatically against the other side of the crossbar when inserting the step. A device for locking the clamping jaws in a position that spans the crossbar is accessible directly from the outside in order to release it.
A positioning of the pallets for moving sidewalks on corresponding axle elements is known from the European patent document EP-A 490 591. These extend between the parallel running traction elements. A split bearing is used, which extends between the respective axle and the associated pallet. As a result of a corresponding shaping of the divided bearing, a relative motion between pallet and bearing is not possible.
For all known solutions, the assembly or dismantling of steps or pallets and/or the receiving axles for escalators or moving sidewalks is a relatively involved process.
It is an object of the invention to develop a method for the assembly/dismantling of the axles and/or the steps or pallets of escalators or moving sidewalks with simple structural design, which permits the assembly/dismantling of the steps or pallets and/or the axles that hold them between the chain strands in the escalator or inside of the moving sidewalk by using simple means. Furthermore, a fastening device for the steps or pallets of escalators or moving sidewalks is to be provided, which permits a simplified assembly of the steps or pallets and/or their axles without requiring additional structural components. Furthermore, this is also intended to provide the option of replacing existing equipment without problems.